silentmcfandomcom-20200215-history
For New Players - useful information on what to expect and how to get started
Introduction This page is meant mainly for New players to the server but can also offer helpful tips and tricks to more veteran players on the server. Please have the patience to read this as it answers most of the frequently asked questions. I will provide you with general information about the server and the plug-ins it runs and offer basic advice on what to do and how to get started when first joining as well as advancing and thriving in the server. Be sure to check the Rules before continuing so that you won’t violate any of these resulting in you being warned or banned from the server. General information The server is a RPG-styled Survival multiplayer server. It contains a Spawn area where players are protected but otherwise the world is PvP and griefing is allowed outside the walls of the main City. The server runs several plug-ins including the following: · Residence · Banks · Cars · iConomy · Casinos/Slots · Dynmap · Jobs · McMMO · Essentials · ChestShop I will provide some helpful information on some of these plug-ins further down. We wish to keep the community of the server an environment that all players enjoy so please respect other players and keep the experience fun for everyone. Being killed/griefed is a way of life on the server, if you can’t handle it please move on and refrain from continuous whining. Everyone has had to go through the tough beginning at one point or another. It is just all the more rewarding once you make it past the first few days. Getting started First time on the server may be a bit confusing before you get the idea of how things run, unless you are familiar with the plug-ins that the server runs. Feel free to look around the Spawn city, which is a safe zone, admiring the public buildings that are still under construction. The City is still a work in progress. First thing is to start like any other minecraft game, gathering the essential resources and building some type of shelter for yourself, One Very Important Thing To Note Here Is That You Are Supposed To Do All Of Your Resource Gathering in the PMZ . You may notice as you do various tasks that you will increase skill points in that category. This is due to the McMMO plugin which provides a RPG-like experience of Minecraft. These skills will help in the long run by making certain things faster, easier and more productive as well as helping to prevent damage as well as deal extra! As a new player you have access to a few commands. One of the most helpful ones at this point is /kit starter, which gives you a kit containing wooden tools to make your task of collecting materials swifter. Another thing to check is the dynamic map of the server. This shows you the layout of the world and also shows players currently in game including yourself on the map. To prevent being continuously griefed and killed and wondering how people are finding you, this is the answer. Make sure you hide your initial base carefully and also be prepared to abandon it if it is discovered. Use the command /dynmap hide to hide yourself on the map. You can use /dynmap show to reveal yourself on the map at anytime. Lastly make use of the command /spawn, which literally teleports you to the Spawn. Making Money One thing you will want to start doing right off is making money. This server uses the game currency from iConomy. This allows you to be able to buy and sell everything from plots of land, items from player owned shops, rank-ups, and just about anything else your heart desires. The server uses the Jobs' '''plugin for obtaining money. See the links for more detailed information on' Jobs, Ranks , Shops and '''Residences. Money is the driving force behind the actions you take and moving forward in the server so it is a very crucial element. You will want to choose a Job out of the six available ones soon after starting on the server. Once you have joined a Job you will automatically make money when doing said Job by breaking/placing blocks or killing mobs/players depending on the Job you chose. Use /jobs info to see how to make money with a certain job. It may seem slow going at first, but it will get faster the more you level up your Job as well as participate in the buying and selling process the various other players and shops have to offer. Before you know it you will have enough to buy an apartment in the city to protect your valuables and also to rank up to Member, which provides you with a few more useful commands and is proof that you have made it through the initial hardships and have earned your rightful place on the server. Here are some helpful commands concerning money: To see how much money you currently have use the command /money. To pay another player use the command /money pay . Apartments and Housing There is an apartment complex in the main City located within the gear-shaped building. Here you can rent an apartment for the low low price of $100/24hours to store your materials and items safely until you can afford to buy your own plot. There are also locations on which you can buy your own home or plot to build your own home. Check the Apartments and Housing for more info! Surviving and Thriving Once you have established your initial base and are gathering resources and making money it is time to look to other possibilities the server has to offer. Mainly owning an apartment in the suburbs and also ranking up through the various ranks available to players will be priorities to any new player. You must think whether you want a safe haven inside the city for your valuables first or would you rather be promoted to member and gain access to the /home command, enabling you to teleport to a point you specify at anytime. You can obtain these goals on your own or you can team up with other players and work together. An apartment can only be owned by one person. Of course anyone can loan money to another player if they so wish. For more information visit the Ranks and Residence pages. Furthermore a player can buy a shop where they can then buy and sell items. This can be a good way of obtaining some money if you are selling items other players need or their job prevents them from obtaining easily. More information on shops Here. Advancing in the various skills provided by the McMMO plugin will also make various tasks you do faster, easier and more productive. It is up to you how you wish to train these skills. Do you want to become a master at mining or would you rather be the top herbalist? Or just train each skill relatively evenly the choice is up to you. More information on the various skills can be found on the Skills page. Making Some Extra $$$ In the City there is a newly opened Casino residing in the grand Neatherrack style Building. You will find slot machines with various betting amounts as well as black-jack tables located on the upper floors of the building, courtesy of the Casino/slots plugin. If you’re feeling lucky, go on in and taste the excitement of winning and the bitterness of losing. More information on the Casino can be found [http://silentmc.wikia.com/wiki/Casino_Info Here].